Episode 47 - Diary Of A Curious Snail Transcript
Announcer: Ladies and Gentlemen, Gary the Snail! Gary: It's Gary's time! Snellie and Lary: Yeah! (Mary's Ex- boyfriend turns on the music radio to the theme song) Gary: (Singing) Gary, Snellie, Lary and you. Snellie: (Singing) Goin on adventures is what we snails do! Lary: (Singing) Asking... Gary: What? Snellie: Where? Lary: Why? Gary: When? Snellie: How? Lary: And Who? (singing) Go ahead... Go ahead, Gary! Gary: (singing) La la la la, la la la! La la la la, la la la la! Here's Gary! Snellie: Snellie! Lary: And Lary! Boss: Boss! Daniel: Daniel! Little Dollar: Little Dollar! Yo-Yo: Yo-Yo! Micheal: Micheal! Victoria: Victoria! Eugene: Eugene! And Pat! Pat: Meow meow! Penney: Penney! Sweet Sue: Sweet Sue! Edward: Edward! Muffsies: Muffsies! Mary: Mary! Billy: Billy! Petey: Petey! Rocky: Rocky! Foofie: And Foofie! All Snails: (singing) Talking Snails you and I... We can solve it if we try! There's nothing we can do! Pat: (singing) Meow meow meow meow! All Snails: (singing) Me, Us, You and owners too! La la la la, la la la! La la la la, la la la la! A snail can run and jump and climb and make it really proud!!! But the things that snails love the most as we are talking SNAILS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (music ends) Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!! Dan and Spike: Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Whooooooooooooooooooooooo! Title: Nickelodeon's The Adventures Of Gary The Snail "Based on SpongeBob SquarePants" Created By Stephen Hillenburg Episode Title: "Diary Of A Curious Snail"(The episode begins at SpongeBob's house where SpongeBob feeds Gary some Snail-Fud from a box while pouring it in Gary's food bowl) SpongeBob: Dinner time, Gary! I made you your favorite food. It's snail-fud. Enjoy buddy. (Gary begins to eat snail-fud from the foodbowl when the doorbell rings and SpongeBob went to the door to answer it. He opens the door and there was Sandy) Sandy: Howdy, SpongeBob whatcha been up to? SpongeBob: Hey Sandy, I was feeding my pet snail Gary some snail-fud from the box. Sandy: I'm going to a surf boarding contest with Scooter. Wanna come? SpongeBob: Sure thing, Sandy. I always wanted to surf at Goo Lagoon with you. Sandy: Well, let's go then! (SpongeBob and Sandy go outside to Goo Lagoon on the road and Gary looks at the window and saw SpongeBob and Sandy going to Goo Lagoon on the road) Gary: Meow. (He then continues eating snail-fud from his food bowl then realize something) Wait a second. If Snellie and Lary said to me they're going somewhere on Valentine's Day with Squidward, then I'll do my adventures on my own. I can even write a story about it. I better go to Snail-Park. (And so he goes out the window, slithers upon the pineapple roof and jumps up into the air and falls down really really really really really far. He went up into mid-air and lands safely on the ground with a splat and Gary slithers toward Snail-Park where the Snail-Clubhouse is. When he got there, he bumps into his friends Mary, Mary's Ex-boyfriend/Boss, Spike the Bully Snail with metal spikes on top of his black shell and Dan the Orange Snail with a red cap on. He told them about writing a story about his life and his family) So that's why I'm telling you guys that I'm about to write a story about my family. Mary: Ooh la la! Gary, you're right. No wonder you were about to do a story of you and your family. Boss: Hey! Hold on there, Runt! Since when are you about to write a story of you and your family? Spike: Yeah. Some of the snails write stories about themselves. Dan: What they said it's true. Why not write it yourself? Gary: Great! I got em all in SpongeBob's library. Follow me back in SpongeBob's house. Mary: Okay, Gary! (Gary leads Mary, Boss, Dan and Spike to SpongeBob's Pineapple house where he's at a gallery where the library is) Oui, What a cool library SpongeBob has. Spike: So this is where a sea sponge keeps all his books in his library right? Dan: Yeah. It looks like a gallery where he sits around the fire place. Boss: Exactly where do we keep pages from around the book, Runt? Gary: Well, 30 years ago, famous snails have written books that get they're selves noticed. I want to be noticed too. Mary: That's great, Gary. Boss: Well, why don't you write an 211 page book about you and your family. Spike: Yeah. There are several blank pages it hasn't been written. Dan: Uhh which one of these books is 211, Boss? Boss: Hold on Fellas, let me find one. (Looks around for 211 page book and sees it) Found it! (He takes it out of the bookshelf and hands it to Gary) Here, Runt. You can get started on a page of you and your family. Gary: Thanks, Boss. I'm going to get started writing my 211 page book of my life and my family right now. Mary: And we can watch you. (Scene cuts to Goo Lagoon where Larry Lobster is surfing awesomely and SpongeBob and Sandy watched him does his tricks) SpongeBob: Wow. Larry's getting really good at this surfing contest. Sandy: You're right, SpongeBob. That's how you do amazing tricks while winning the surfboarding contest. Scooter: (Came by) Hey, Sponge Dude! I can't find my surfboard to win the surfboarding contest! Will you help me? SpongeBob: Sure thing, Scooter. Sandy and I will find your surfboard so you can win the surfing contest. (He and Sandy took Scooter to the surfing board shop where there are a lot of surfing boards to choose from) Sandy: So what do you think about choosing yourself a new surfboard for the surfing contest? Scooter: Narley dudes! SpongeBob: Glad to help. Pick any surfboard you like so that you can ride on a tidal wave. Scooter: Alright!! Thanks dudes!! Sandy: That's telling him what to do. SpongeBob: I just hope Gary's doing fine back at my house. (Scene fades to black. Scene cuts to SpongeBob's house where Gary is at his desk and it's about to start writing his life and his family on page book 211 while Mary, Boss, Dan and Spike watch him write) Gary: Okay you guys, no goofing off. I am about to write the story of my life and my family on page book 211 and the only way to write page book 211 is... the pencil. No wonder SpongeBob taught me anything about writing an essay. Alright here we go. (He begins to write a story with a pencil of his life and his family) "My life and my Family!" Hey this is easy! "By Gary the Snail". This looks easy to write. And now pencil get ready to do your stuff because here we go. Mary: Wow. Gary sure is a great story writer. Boss: I wonder how long will the Runt finish the whole story of his life and his family on page book 211. Spike: He doesn't even have a snail clock. Dan: Oh. Yes he does! (Mary, Boss, Dan and Spike saw the snail-clock which is ticking to 1:00) Mary: It's only One o'clock. Gary: Gee, this is going to be a long time for me to finish this story. (Puts his pencil down) Boss: Come on, Runt. Why not take a break and feed yourself some brain food. Gary: Great idea, Boss. (Mary Ex-boyfriend/Boss lead Gary to the kitchen to feed him some brain food like bread, eggs, bacon, and yogurt. He brings em over to Gary and Gary starts to eat em all) Boss: Well, Runt what do you think? Gary: MMMM. It's delicious! I'm getting smarter already. Boss: Pretty soon you'll be as smart just like the yellow guy. Gary: You mean, SpongeBob. Boss: That's what I said. Gary: Now I can get back to writing my favorite story so that I can be a famous story snail writer. (He slithers back to the desk to write the story of his life and his family) Boss: That's my little, Runt! Spike: Uhh, Boss? Why did you give him brain food? Dan: Yeah. You made him smarter did ya? Boss: Well it's for his own good, Boys. Until he finishes his story about his life and his family, He'll become a famous story writer. Then he'll send it to the mailbox. Spike: Well I hope you're right about that. Dan: Yeah 'Cause Mary can't miss understand to Gary. Boss: All right, Fellas Let's go back to the living room to watch the Runt write the story on page book 211. (He, Dan and Spike slithered back to the living room to watch Gary write his story at his desk) Gary: (Begins to write a story on page book 211 with a pencil) "This is a story of my life and my family. I was a snail from long ago with SpongeBob as my owner. I've got a wife and her name was Snellie. She and I got married back in the snail race and back at SpongeBob's house years ago Snellie and I have 7 snail kids. One named Micheal, One named Victoria, One named Eugene, One named Patrick or Pat for short, One named Penney, One named Sweet Sue and One named Edward. Together we become a family. Until SpongeBob promised he can be a good parent a sponge could ever asked". "End". Done. (Puts down his pencil and looks at his story that he wrote) Am I a great story writer or what? Well you guys what do you think of my story? Mary: It's a lovely story, Gary. I like the way you write that on page book 211. So aren't you going to mail it in the mailbox? Gary: Of course, Mary. Like Petey said. What can possibly go wrong? Boss: Well what are we sitting in the yellow guy's house for? Let's send this story in the mailbox. (And so Gary, Mary, Boss, Dan and Spike slithered out of SpongeBob's house with a page book 211 Gary wrote all the way to the town of Bikini Bottom at the post office and put it through the mailbox then they's hurry back to SpongeBob's pineapple house to go play Hide and Seek) Gary: Let's play Hide and Seek till the book of my life and my family get published. I'll be it. Mary: Let's play! (And so they did. Boss, Dan, Spike and Mary went to hide and Gary closed his eyes to count to 10 while waiting for his page book 211 to get published) French Narrator: (Reading first time card) One Week Later... (SpongeBob and Sandy walked back to the pineapple house and SpongeBob told Sandy anything) SpongeBob: Gee, I'd really had fun surfing with you and Larry the Lobster, Sandy. But I better go back home sit down and watch some T.V. Sandy: I'm glad you enjoyed the surfing contest, SpongeBob. I'll see you later. (Walks back to the Treedome) SpongeBob: Bye, Sandy! (Sighs and gets his keys out of his pants pocket and puts his keyhole through the lock) Mary: That's fun playing hide and seek with you, Gary. Gary: Thanks Mary. I can't believe I found every single one of you guys all over the house. Boss: So has your page book 211 been published yet? Gary: Not yet. After the mailman comes I'll be a famous story writer ever. (Just then SpongeBob came back inside his house to find Gary) SpongeBob: Gary!! I'm home!! Gary: SpongeBob's coming! Boss: Quickly hide under your shell. (Gary, Mary, Boss, Dan and Spike hide under their shells quickly while SpongeBob comes in the living room) SpongeBob: Gary? Where are you buddy? Gary: I'm under a shell, SpongeBob. SpongeBob: Really? (Gary, Mary, Boss, Dan and Spike popped out of their shells) Gary: We sure are! SpongeBob: (Laughs) Good one, Gary. What a pop out surprise you got. Gary: Thanks, SpongeBob. We snails have been doing that to surprise people. Mary: Oui, we were at your house playing Hide and Seek. SpongeBob: Oh you were are you? Well it's not much more of a playdate or something is it? Boss: It's no playdate, yellow guy. Your Runt took us to the gallery and found the page book 211 in a bookshelf. Spike: Yeah. He wrote a story about his life and his family. Dan: He's a famous story snail writer. SpongeBob: Well, I don't believe I'm hearing this but uhh... how do I out this? Uhh... (Happily) THAT WAS THE BEST THING I'D EVER HEARD!!! Gary: Really, SpongeBob? You think I'm a story writer?!! SpongeBob: Of course, Buddy. I use to write an esty and a story when I was your age. Gary: What's that suppose to mean? SpongeBob: Remember when I was writing an essay on what not to do as a stop light and you watching me? (Gary, Mary, Boss, Dan and Spike thinks about it as the scene flashes back to the episode "Procrastination" where SpongeBob is at his desk wasting his time goofing off. Now in the Flashback episode) I can feel those juices pumping now. his chair closer to the table. he does it a lot because of the fun noise it makes. He then laughs Huh! What am I doing? I've gotta write that paper. his chair in Come on pencil, make words. Gary: Meow. SpongeBob: Gary! Hey hey hey Gary! Hows my favorite mollusk? How about you let ol' SpongeBob fix you up something to eat? Gary: Meow. SpongeBob: What do you mean you're not hungry? Gary: Meow. SpongeBob: I know I have an essay to write! Now come on, Gary. Gary by his shell then the scene flashes to Gary, Mary, Boss, Dan and Spike who are still thinking Gary: Yes. I do remember always watching you goofing off writing your essay with a pencil to write on paper. SpongeBob: Just remember before writing a story. You don't need to be noticed to become famous. Gary: Alright, SpongeBob I hear you. Now go on and watch T.V. (SpongeBob went to sit on his chair to watch some television) Boss: Well that went well. (Suddenly the doorbell rings and Gary, Mary, Boss, Dan and Spike slithers to the door to answer it. Gary opens the door and there was a mailman who's carrying a storybook about Gary's life and his family) Gary and Mary: Meow? Mailfish: Book about your life and your family for Gary the Snail. Gary: Meow. (The mailman hands Gary the book that he wrote) Mailfish: All the people think you are a famous story writer. Gary: Meow? Mailfish: You heard me. It's all over the news. (Walks off. Gary closes the door and he, Mary, Boss, Dan and Spike slithered to SpongeBob and watched the Bikini Bottom News with him) Realistic Fish Head: We interrupt this program for a special breaking news. All the people in Bikini Bottom thinks some sea snail is a real famous story writer. SpongeBob: Hey! He's talking about my snail Gary! Realistic Fish Head: In other news, local resident Gary the Snail wrote every single page book on page book 211 about his life and his family and yet he's become famous. All the people in Bikini Bottom will be waiting to see this in front of your house. Boss, Dan and Spike: Whaaat?!!! (Gary, Mary, Boss, Dan and Spike and SpongeBob goes outside and saw all the people in Bikini Bottom surrounding the house and waiting excitedly to see the book Gary wrote) Gary, Mary, Boss, Dan and Spike: Meow!! (Scene fades to black. Scene cuts back to Goo Lagoon where Scooter is still looking for a surfing board to win the surfing contest) Scooter: I wonder where I can find a perfect surfing board for the surfing contest. (He sees the lucky surfboard which is gold) Whoooooa! It's beautiful! I'll take it! (Takes out his money and goes outside to surf a perfect wave) Surfs up dudes!!! (Scene cuts back to SpongeBob, Gary, Mary, Boss, Dan and Spike who are still surrounded by people who are very excited to see the book about his life and his family Gary wrote) Martha: Look! It's him! The famous snail writer! Dennis: The one who wrote his life and his family! Crowd: Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!! SpongeBob: They're talking about you, Gary! Gary: Really? Boss: Yeah I mean, you're the famous story writer in Bikini Bottom. Mary: Come on tell them everything. All of them! Gary: Alright. I'll try. (Slithers to the crowd and told them everything) SpongeBob: Gee. I wonder what he is gonna say to the people. Gary: People! People! Please! I have got something to say! (All the crowd stopped talking and cheered excitedly) I know all of you are thinking that I'm a famous story writer in Bikini Bottom. But I just wrote that title of my life and my family on page book 211 by writing it with a pencil. And some snails usually write stories about themselves all the time. So if you think about coming toward me and SpongeBob will never forgive you. If I gave you all a copy of my story will you promise to leave me alone? Crowd: Yes!!!!! Gary: Well, you're in luck today! I'm going to copy all the "My life and my family" books for you to read. Crowd: Horaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!!!!! Nancy Suzy Fish: I can't wait to read that story. Susie: I want to read it all day! Tyler: Yeah me too! Monroe: Me three! Frankie Billy: Make that four! Gary: Okay, I'll be right back. (He slithers quickly back into his house gets his pagebook 211 about his life and his family and went to SpongeBob's fax machine to copy all the stories he wrote and all the pagebook 211's pop out) French Narrator: (Reading second time card) 298 Million Copies Later... (Gary quickly comes out of his pineapple house with 298 million copies of page book 211's in his snail arms to hand out to all the crowd) Gary: Here you are, People one for each of you to read! (Hands all the people of Bikini Bottom 298 million copies of his story of his life and his family on pagebook 211) Okay. Did everyone got they're stories? Evelyn: This page is all written in pencil! Shubie: Yeah. I love this book! Sadie: Yeah. I love this book! Sally: They should call Gary a world's biggest story writer of all in Bikini Bottom. Old Man Jenkins: I agree. Nat: This story is written by Gary the Snail. Fred: Yeah I kinda like the way he writes it! Tina: I can surely like read this! Jimmy-Gus: No wonder he's such a good story writer! Gary: Alright! Alright! I get it! Now everybody go back to your town enjoy your books that I've wrote! (All the crowd of Bikini Bottom get back in the town of Bikini Bottom with their page books 211 in their hands for them to read) Gary, Mary, Boss, Dan and Spike: Phew. SpongeBob: Wow Gare, I don't believe it! How did you know? Gary: I gave everyone in Bikini Bottom a pagebook 211 to read back in their town. Mary: That's a brilliant thing you ever give to the people in Bikini Bottom. You're my hero, Gary! (Kisses Gary in a face and Gary's eyes turned to hearts) Gary: Mreoooooooooooow. Boss: Oh brother. My girl just kissed the Runt in a face. Spike: Yeah. If that snail falls in love with that girl he's going down! Dan: Well, at least he give all the people in Bikini Bottom his copied books that he gave away. Boss: (Sighs) You're right, Fellas. We shouldn't harm true love between the Runt, Mary and me. But just to be sure we're in such a good mood, we'll go easy on them. SpongeBob: (To Mary's Ex-boyfriend/Boss) You know, Mary's Ex-boyfriend, you should be friends with Gary anyway. I mean you and the Gare-Bare grow up so fast. It touches my heart. Boss: You're right, yellow guy. I should have been friends with the Runt here. Gary: You can say that again, Boss. (SpongeBob, Gary, Mary, Boss, Dan and Spike had to laugh. Scene cuts to night time at SpongeBob's pineapple house. SpongeBob told Gary everything about being all by himself and his four snail-friends) SpongeBob: So Gary how does it feel to be all by yourself on your adventure? Gary: It was great, SpongeBob! Although I'd miss my two best snail friends Snellie and Lary who are on vacation on a snail spa with Squidward. I can finally write this on my snail journal for what I did today. (Does so) SpongeBob: Right. Let me guess. You just wrote a story about your life and your family then I teach you anything about noticed to be famous and the crowd of people just showed up to see your story. Gary: That's exactly what I wrote in my snail journal. Oh and some day Snellie and Lary will come back from vacation at snail spa. SpongeBob: Well Gary. I'm impressed. You sure had fun today all by yourself didn't you? And I wonder what tomorrow's big adventure will be huh, Buddy? Gary: Meow! (SpongeBob and Gary went fast asleep as we zoom out to SpongeBob's pineapple home) THE END (Credits) "United Plankton Pictures Inc" "Nickelodeon Productions" TM Copyright @ 2014 Nickelodeon/United Plankton Pictures NEXT EPISODE OF THE ADVENTURES OF GARY THE SNAIL Gary: Hi Gary the Snail here! SpongeBob: And SpongeBob! Gary: It's Valentine's Day in Bikini Bottom! And everyone's falling in love in the air except me. When Snellie's on vacation at snail spa with Lary. SpongeBob: Don't worry, Gary she'll return you when she got you a love letter while Tom and I fix the T.V. which is out of air. You, Daniel, Mary's Ex-boyfriend and his boys are on a pet day care together. Gary: But they're several girls who are very mean here and we want revenge and end up in a prank war. SpongeBob and Gary: Next time! "Love Hurts!" See ya then!! Category:List of season three transcripts Category:List of episode transcripts